


I love you

by Xennic



Series: From hatered to love is only one step [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sonegg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic
Summary: They were seeing each other for some time now, and Sonic finally wants to confess his true feelings towards a certain doctor, but it's not easy...
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: From hatered to love is only one step [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, happy Christmas everyone!

He was nervous, so very nervous! He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and was wondering if it could be heard from afar. 

He was in his enemy's base, though it wasn't the reason why he was on the edge. The reason for his current state was that he was about to talk to his arch-nemesis. 

You see the greatest hero of Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog was having secret meetings with his worst enemy, the evil scientist himself, Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, for at least a year now. And the subject of their meetings was...quite unusual. 

They both started noticing that their enemy relationship started to morph into something more than that. There wasn't any more hatred between them. Eggman's attempts to take over the world became weaker every time and he started to prefer quicker attacks on Freedom Fighters in hopes to lure Sonic out and fight with him on his own.

The blue hero quickly noticed this strange behavior by the doctor. He tried talking about it with his friends, and they came up with the conclusion, that Robotnik probably prepares a bigger, more dangerous plan and just wants todistract them. Sonic agreed with this thought but soon enough he started having doubts about it. 

Eggman was continuing his smaller attacks and attempts to lure Sonic further from FF HQ. And in those strange moments, Sonic started noticing that they don't really fight with the doctor and more just talk. The robots that Eggman usually used in those times were some older weaker models that Sonic easily defeated in a couple of minutes, and the rest of the time they just spent talking with each other. 

Soon enough, Eggman stopped with those weak attacks and was just freely sending Sonic messages when he wanted to meet with him. 

And those meetings continued for almost a year. And, during this time Sonic started developing certain feelings for the evil scientist. At first, he thought that he was starting to consider Eggman as a friend, but later he understood that it was something else. Every time he met with Eggman in secret his heart was starting to race faster, he could feel a warm sensation on his face and this weird feeling in his stomach. When they were speaking Sonic always stuttered and quickly was losing the subject of their conversation. He also usually was catching himself just staring at Robotnik, how he moves how he speaks how he gestures with his hands and how small wrinkles appeared in the corners of his eyes whenever he smiled or laughed. 

It took Sonic long enough to finally figure out what was happening with him every time he met with Eggman. But eventually, he understood that he was falling for his enemy! It was a shock for him at first, it just wasn't right! He denied his feelings for a long time until eventually, he had to accept them since Eggman literally flooded his life! Every thought that Sonic had was about Robotnik, every dream he had was about Robotnik, and every time he spent with his friends he regretted that he couldn't spend it with Robotnik. 

In the end, Sonic eventually accepted his true feelings, but what about Robotnik? Were the feelings mutual? Or was it one-sided? The blue hero couldn't really tell, Eggman always was just friendly with Sonic, no suggestive conversations, or touching. The only shred of hope Sonic had was the fact that whenever Sonic got closer to Eggman and their hands were practically touching, the doctor never moved away from the feeling or jerked his hand from Sonic's, and these small moments were enough for Sonic as proof. 

But still, Sonic wanted to hear it from the doctor himself, that he had some feelings for Sonic as he had for him. This is why in one of their usual battle-day Sonic allowed himself to be captured and delivered to Eggman's base. 

And here he was now, sitting in some kind of office where Eggman probably ordered robots to bring blue hedgehog, good thing it wasn't at least a dungeon or laboratory room, Sonic thought. 

Despite that Sonic eagerly wanted to talk with Eggman about their current relationship, there was one thing that frightened the mighty hero the most-what if it was just Eggman's game? What if he just played with the hero's feelings and trust and will use them against him? 

Sonic didn't really think about those possibilities. He became so relaxed with Eggman's company that at some point he completely forgot that Robotnik was still a fierce and dangerous enemy, who wanted to rule the world. 

There was a sudden click of the doors and an annoyed grunt. Sonic turned his head and saw Eggman entering the room. The doctor was definitely not pleased with Sonic's actions. 

-What are you doing, hedgehog? Allowing yourself to be captured and now I need to make excuses why I can't immediately eliminate you on the spot! 

-oh, ah-was everything that Sonic mastered out of his lips, here he was sitting and worrying that his enemy might use his feelings against him in one of his evil schemes, but in reality, it was the opposite! Eggman cared! About him! And he was willing to lie to his allies just to protect Him! 

Sonic could feel a warmth starting to creep on his face and he turned his gaze to the floor. Why was he acting like a middle schooler talking to their crush? He is the mighty hero after all! But, even the mightiest of heroes still had troubles dealing with their true feelings. 

-Hello, earth to Sonic?! Are you listening to me? -Eggman snapped his fingers in front of hedgehogs muzzle getting his attention- Jeez, what's wrong with you today? First, you got yourself captured and now you are ignoring me?  
-What?! Ignoring you? No! I was just, I uh, was just thinking...about what you just said- Sonic tried to avoid Eggman's gaze since he felt that if he would look at the doctor now, he won't be able to tell what's on his mind  
-And what exactly I said, that it made you act so... Weird.  
-Ah, haha, well that you are, ah, will try to hel-p me not to get caught by others?- Sonic voice was trembling, he hated how he acted now, no cool guy persona, he felt so vulnerable right now he started to think it was a bad idea to get caught and try to talk with Eggman in private.  
-*sigh* I see. Anyway, why you let yourself be caught? Don't you have some other hero duties rather than rot in the dungeon?  
-Eh, the rest of Freedom fighters will deal with everything, they are strong guys and I can rely on them, hahaha  
-I see, but you still didn't answer my first question- Eggman looked at Sonic sternly waiting to finally get the answer and get hedgehog out of his base, he has enough morons to deal with on his own.  
-Well, I-ah, noticed you w-weren't coming to our meetings recently, and you weren't answering my messages, so I thought, ah, it would be easier to get to you if I get caught and brought right to you-Sonic looked at Eggman with a sheepish smile only to see Eggmans unamused face- Well, khm, so the reason why I'm here is, I just want to talk with you about... Us  
-Hm? What do you mean, "us"?- Eggman's face changed from stern to questioning, he was surely now intrigued about what this blue hedgehog would say.  
-Well, you see, since our meetings began, well our relationship seems to...change-Sonic looked up at Eggman who slowly nodded his head in agreement-and, well, I don't know about you but, I-I...-Sonic didn't know how to finish his sentence. What if Eggman will use his feelings against him? What if he will manipulate him? Or worse, what if those feelings are not mutual? 

Sonic felt a warm hand on his shoulder he looked up from the floor to see Eggman kneeling before him and smiling at him reassuringly. It made Sonic's face even redder from before, his enemy, his love interest is so close to him, oh how he just wanted to jump at him and hug. 

Sonic made a deep breath before continuing:

-Well, I think I started to develop a certain...feeling for you. And I'm not sure what to do about it-Sonic averted his gaze from Eggman's. He could feel the doctor removing his hand from his shoulder and standing up, sudden coldness made him flinch.  
-What "certain feeling" are you talking about?  
-.....  
-Sonic?  
-........  
-I think I love you-Sonic didn't recognize that he said it out loud, only after a few seconds he finally understood what he did. He quickly looked up at Eggman to see the doctor's completely red face and bewildered look. 

That was bad, he didn't expect to say it so quickly, he wanted to lead to the subject more slowly and he definitely didn't expect the doctor to hear it from a tiny whisper! Okay, calm down, play the cool guy. 

-W-well? What you have to say about that, Eggman? -Sonic was looking at the doctor with hopeful eyes, but this hope thinned every second Eggman was remaining silent. 

Doctor moved from the spot where he was standing and started slowly moving across the room thinking about what he just heard. He finally stopped at the desk behind Sonic and clasped his hands. 

-This... is definitely not what I was preparing to hear.  
-Oh- sonic dropped his head in disappointment, he was really hoping to hear Eggman happily saying that he loves Sonic too and they would probably hug and spend some time together. Well, seems like blue hedgehog was too naive, he probably looked ridiculous now. 

Sonic started moving to the door to get away from this embarrassment when Eggman suddenly called him. 

-Stop, I'm not finished. -Sonic stopped halfway to the door but refused to look at the doctor,-I am...surprised at your statement if I can say so myself. I just don't understand why? I mean, we are enemies, after all, we are so different.  
-But, wasn't it you who started our small meetings? I thought they meant something, I thought you wanted to change...and I want to help you change- Sonic looked at Eggman with hopeful eyes. 

Eggman was just looking at Sonic with a blank stare, he really couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, his foe, his worst enemy just confessed his love for him. This wasn't right, it just felt so strange. But, did he hate it? No, definitely not. Then what were HIS true feelings towards Sonic? Well, for once, he didn't hate hedgehog anymore. He even started to admire him for his strength and strong will. But, was there something more than just admiration? Probably, but the doctor was too afraid to admit it because, if he would admit it, it would mean that he lost, and all of those years of trying to take over the world were for nothing. 

But, did it really bother the doctor? Surprisingly, not so much. He became tired of all those battels and plans to conquer the world, it just became another routine for him, like an office job. On top of that, he now needed to have an alliance with a bunch of morons who hated him as much as he hated them. 

This is why Eggman decided to take a small "break" from his usual plans and just make smaller attacks. He just wanted to unleash his robots on freedom fighters and just look from afar on the battles, as some sort of gladiator fights if you please. He didn't even notice how soon enough he was spending more time with Sonic, not just fighting, but actually talking, and, it turned out hedgehog was quite a good conversation partner when he wasn't so cocky and arrogant. 

The truth is, Ivo enjoyed these meetings with Sonic, it was a good opportunity to just relax and not to think about his life. But still, what was Sonic saying, asking right now, was more than just "enjoy each other's company". 

The question was, did Ivo feel the same towards Sonic? Well, this 25 years old hedgehog sure was quite attractive, not only physically, but also in regards to his personality. And Ivo sure was lonely. He never really thought about finding a significant other, especially with his current " job", someone who could keep up with him and his personality of his own, and Sonic was a good candidate for that role. 

But, despite how attractive this thought looked, they still were enemies, what if someone from his allies or freedom fighters would discover their true relationship? They could turn their love against them. 

-It's okay if you don't feel the same. It was stupid of me telling you that, please, let's just forget about this past hour and continue with our usual lives as nothing happened. 

Ivo looked at hedgehog who was staring at the floor, ears dropped and body sunken. He really didn't know what to answer. He wanted to say I love you too, but it would bring so many dangers to their lives, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk it. He didn't care what would happen to him, but the thought that Sonic could get seriously hurt was unbearable to him. 

-And-Ivo started hesitantly, trying to calculate his words to bring his thoughts and worries to impulsive hedgehog-what if those feelings between you and me would bring dangers and people's hate to us? What if they would be used against us? 

"Us", he said us! Does it mean his feelings are the same? Sonic looked at Eggman with wide eyes, he could feel his little tail wagging intensely that it started to actually hurt. 

-Heh, I'm not the first-day hero you know, and you are not some average joe either!-Sonic said with his trademark smile,-as for the people and what they think, ah, who cares right? If I can be with you, nothing else would matter to me! -Sonic said while shoveling the thought of his friends not accepting his feelings far away in his brain. 

-So, then, I think we can, ah, continue our meetings? -Eggman was laughing at himself for being so worried a minute ago, of course, everything will be fine with them! He is dr. Ivo Robotnik after all! He destroyed the moon, split the planet into pieces, and unleashes chaos himself! And Sonic was the hero, who managed to ruin all of his evil schemes. They are both powerful enough to destroy the world, and it's the rest of the world should be afraid of them!  
-Heh, what are you thinking about?  
-Ah, what? -Eggman looked at Sonic with a bit confused face.  
-You seemed to space out and were just standing there smiling, what, so happy to have a new boyfriend? 

Eggman could feel his face heating up and it seemed like hedgehog also realized what he just said. "Boyfriend", it's been a long time since Ivo've being called like that and by none other than his greatest enemy-Sonic the hedgehog. 

-You still didn't say it yet, though.  
-What? -Eggman looked at Sonic who looked shyer now.  
-you know, that you, ah, l-love... me-Sonic's face was now fully red. He expressed his true feeling to the doctor, even if by mistake, but he still didn't hear the same from Eggman. The previous thoughts that his feelings would be used against him started flooding the hedgehog's mind. He really couldn't bear the thought of his true feelings being unrequited and he hated himself for being so vulnerable.  
-You are one incredible being, Sonic. I admire your powers unbreakable will and bright personality. Even if we are-khm-were enemies, I always admired you. I always thought I hate you and that I will conquer the world without you, but, now, I don't need this world if there is no you-Ivo looked Sonic in the eyes, oh how he loved those eyes, so gorgeous and bright, full of emotions and life, and now those eyes were looking lovingly at him, no hatred anymore, just love and he could burn the whole world for those eyes,- I love you, Sonic. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. 

Ivo felt like the wind was knocked from his lungs and he was suddenly sitting on the floor. Around him, a blue hedgehog tried to hug his massive frame. Ivo could see a smile on Sonic's reddened face and wagging tail and he couldn't help but smile himself. He wrapped his hands around the smaller hedgehog, feeling his soft fur and trying to avoid sharp spikes. They sat like that for a good minute, just hugging each other and enjoying being together. 

Eventually, they parted. Sonic's face red and looking away shyly. 

-Sorry, couldn't control me.  
-It's okay, I... liked it-Ivo looked softly at Sonic gently stroking his back. 

They were now staring at each other when suddenly Sonic started to get closer to Ivo's face and Ivo suddenly noticed that Sonic has beautiful lips. They leaned closer to each other and were inches away, getting closer and closer and-

*BEEP* a loud noise from Eggman's communicator broke their tender moment. 

-WHAT?! -Eggman answered angrily disappointed that such a moment was ruined.  
-Ah, sir, freedom fighters are trying to get to the base, I think they are trying to save Sonic!  
-Argh, get the guard bots ready, and don't let them in! I'll deal with them myself.  
-Affirmative, sir!  
-What a bunch of idiots-Eggman rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses, what a ruined moment, they were so close to their first kiss with Sonic! Speaking of who,-Sonic? 

Sonic was sitting on Eggman's lap just staring at nothing, face fully red and eyes unmoving. Ivo moved his hand to pet confused hedgehog on the back when Sonic suddenly got up and run to the door in a blink of an eye. 

-So, ah, we kinda sorted everything out, right? I mean between you and me, haha. Well, since my friends are here I gotta go then. Was nice finally speaking with you, haveanicedayseeyounexttimebye! 

And with that Sonic was gone, leaving the doctor just sitting confused on the floor in the middle of his office. And what was that? He barely could understand what this hedgehog said and suddenly he disappeared. Probably got afraid his friends could find them like that.

He started getting up when the thought finally hit him, he confessed his feelings to Sonic, and Sonic made the same, does that mean they were d-dating now? The doctor could feel his face heating up from this realization. He was dating Sonic the hedgehog! Unbelievable! Insane! But, so good. 

Eh, he will think more about that later, now he needed to protect his lair from Sonic's annoying friends. 

Later at night, Ivo was laying in his bed, thinking of what happened today and if it was true or just some dream. He hoped it was true. Now, he needed to think about what they will do next? The next logical thing is a date, but, they didn't really plan when they'll meet next time, so it's something Eggman would need to think about tomorrow. But for now, he needed to sleep and enjoy this warm feeling inside his chest.


End file.
